Humane Raid - Deliver EMP
$10,260 (Easy) (Crew only) $20,520 (Normal) (Crew only) $25,650 (Hard) (Crew only) |protagonists = 4 Players |fail = Guards/Scientists alerted (either spotting players or a dead body) Player(s) killed Insurgent destroyed Ran out of time }} Deliver EMP is the fifth and final heist setup for the Humane Raid series in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Go to the location of the Insurgent, north of the Alamo Sea, in an old dock area in North Calafia Way. The EMP obtained from the Hydra is now fitted in the rear of the Insurgent and the crew must drive the Insurgent to the Humane Labs and Research entrance, being careful not to destroy/heavily damage the EMP or Insurgent. Once arrived, the players are told to slowly progress their way into the facility, without alerting any of the workers. Agent 14 will give the control of the security cameras to one of the players, the player must scan the area and make sure where the guards are so the crew can come up with an strategy to pass through the facility. It is advised that players use a suppressed sniper rifle or use any other suppressed weapon to eliminate the guards at the gateway, and quickly eliminating the driver of the vehicle exiting the building, working slowly through the rear of the complex. If any of the guards spots the players or discovers a dead body and the alarm goes off, the mission will fail, so stealth and communication are essential. Once all guards are taken out, and the Insurgent is at the designated location, the bay at the rear of the facility, a player must hack a keypad and gain entry to a garage. Once stored, the crew must get out of the laboratories (ideally by using the parked Humane Labs Boxville truck next to the garage) without alerting the inbound Merryweather convoy to complete the mission. Mission Objectives *Go to the Insurgent. *Wait for your team to get into the Insurgent. *Go to Humane Labs. *Clear a path to bay and deliver the Insurgent. *Leave Humane Labs. Gallery Hacking-Humane-Labs-GTAO.jpg|The hacking minigame. HumaneRaidDeliverEMP-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Job image on lobby screen. Video Tips *A Humane Labs and Research livery Boxville can be found parked next to the garage and can be stolen as a means of escaping the building without attracting attention. **Note that the players do not necessarily need to utilise this Boxville; they can be in any vehicle, or even in separate ones, so long as they do not attack the team of Mesas that arrive. However, the Insurgent vehicles are locked and cannot be entered or driven. Trivia *The rain during this mission is scripted. In addition, the game clock is permanently set to 02:05 am. *The briefing from Agent 14 at the beginning of the mission hinted that the Hydra was sold on. *Multiple Insurgents can be found around the labs. However, they cannot be accessed. *On the south side of the driveway towards the garage, two scientists can be seen observing live monkeys in cages. These monkeys can be killed. This is the first time animals that the player can interact with have been seen in GTA Online. Navigation }} Category:Heists Category:Heists in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online